Naruto: A Second Chance
by Minato4Yellowflash
Summary: Just as he was to be executed, an orange light covered his entire body and then, when the crowd looked again, the boy was gone. Suddenly, Naruto finds himself in his old room that he had once abandoned, wearing the orange jumpsuit...WTF! Time-travel fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! My third fanfic.

**"Kit!" Demon speaking. **

_**'soon, Naruto.' **_** Demon thoughts.**

"Hey!" Human speaking.

_'Hey!' __Human thoughts._

_Thunk._

In a cave. Regular writing, duh!

_**"**_**Ninpou:"**_** Jutsu. **_

Anyway, here it is.

Enjoy! Please remember to review!

**Excecution!**

"Now we will begin the execution of the traitor (nuke-nin) and demon, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The Rokudaime Hokage, Shimura Danzo's gleeful voice rang with authority. The bickering crowd gathered around the tall iron fence surrounding the gallows immediately became silent.

Danzo glanced around at the crowd, and spotted the rookie nine, no, now rookies six huddled together while looking downcast with guilt-ridden emotions plastered on their faces. Danzo scoffed at this; even though the rookies (except the remaining team 7) surrendered immediently, which meant betraying Uzumaki, they still had a soft part on the pitiful demon boy. But his bad mood didn't last any longer, for the corners of his mouth started to twitch upwards.

'Soon!' he thought cackling madly inside, "soon, those rookies would become completely my loyal puppets after the death of the annoying Uzumaki!'

Danzo took one last glance at the Uzumaki boy, and sneered, upon seeing his haggard and beaten form shackled to the cross. 'kukuku... Even that annoying pest Uzumaki who went against me until the very end shall suffer the same fate as his damn sensei... When he's gone, no one shall ever dare to go against me! No one ever crosses me and live!'

He began to speak, addressing to the silent crowd, "Naruto Uzumaki has committed some serious crimes, such as attempting assassination of the Hokage and defying me. He is also the Kyūbi reincarnated! Verdict, guilty! And so, his punishment is death!" He exclaimed, and nodded to his executioner, a ninja of his Ne (Root) program.

The man got his signal, and gripped the katana tightly.

Then he raised the deadly blade, and slashed it down, across the boy's neck.

Then, a miracle happened. An instant before the blade touched the boy's throat, his shackled body became engulfed with a flash of an orange, blinding light.

The katana cut through nothing but air. When the crowd looked up, after recovering from the blinding light, they saw nothing.

Naruto's body was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! here's chapter two.

enjoy!

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, for god's sake...

**No Way!**

*Thunk*

Naruto's body bounced hard on the wooden floor.

"Oww..." Naruto got up to his feet, rubbing his sore head. He then froze, recalling his most recent memories. 'What happened?' He thought to himself franticly, 'I thought I was gong to die when...a flash of orange light covered my body...'

He glanced around, and almost recoiled in shock as he found himself in a room that he had long abandoned.

His apartment room.

'What? No way...How the hell did I get in here? I was bound to a cross, for goodness sake!'

When his eyes landed on his body, he did a double-take, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. It was so small! It felt as if he was in a 13 year old body! And then he found himself in his old orange jumpsuit that he had grown out of already.

"What the hell?" he had almost screamed when he slapped a hand over his mouth, subconsciously.

'Thank goodness! If I had screamed that loud, no doubt the ANBU will notice and capture me!'

He then forced himself to calm down, as he sat on his bed to think. 'What happened? I was going to be killed, then this orange light...teleported me to my...house? Was it the fox's doing? And to add that, my body shrunk from my 16 year-old self to my 13 year old self?' Then he stood up, 'I don't get any of this, but I can't miss this chance! I've gotta get away from here as soon as I can before Danzo and his ANBU capture me!'

He quickly strapped on a shuriken/kunai holster that was lying on the table and hopped out of the window. It was dark; meaning nighttime. 'Perfect! I think I can slip away without getting noticed!'

But his luck did not last too long, when all of a sudden a Tori-masked ANBU stepped out of the shadows to intercept him. He was an ANBU who was supposed to guard Naruto Uzumaki, via Hokage-sama's orders.

"Where are you going this time of the night?"

He questioned, wondering what the Uzumaki was up to. What ever it was, it was probably no good, though.

Naruto paled, but he still managed to keep up his blank face. Inwardly, he was panicking like crazy. 'Shit! If I get caught, I'll be taken to the Hokage and executed on the spot!' He didn't know what to do. But there was one thing, though, that was certain.

He could not get caught, at any cost.

And so Naruto did what he could only think of. He attacked the lone ANBU, hoping that he was weak so that he could slip away when he was done. He had to do finish it fast.

The ANBU's eyes opened wide in surprise when Naruto threw a barrage of shuriken at him. A kid that he was supposed to guard was attacking him! He was again surprised when he saw the kid doing an advanced jounin Jutsu, the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu. He recognized it instantly from the handsigns, and quickly back-flipped away from the weapons.

As he landed a good distance away, he looked back at the kid, only to see him running away using the rooftops.

Oh no, he wasn't going to let him go.

He quickly caught up with the boy, (he wasn't an ANBU for nothing) and attacked him from the back, with a hard kick, hoping to knock the him out.

Naruto sensed the attack coming, and cursed silently before jumping out of the harm's way.

Then, he twisted his body and quickly formed a rasengan in his right hand, before smashing it into the dumbfounded ANBU's stomach.

He almost grinned in victory when his extended wrist was caught by a stranger's hand, and flung through the air, smashing rather hardly on the concrete wall.

"Damn! Another ANBU!" He cursed bitterly to himself, as he hacked up some blood from his mouth. He ignored the pain ringing in his body and swiped the blood with his right hand before standing up.

He looked up and saw the two ANBU closing in on him.

"No!" He cried out in alarm, as he went through a series of handsigns in a blur. Then he inhaled as much as air as he could, and then blew it out from his mouth, "Fuuton: Daitoppa; Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

The technique caught both of the ANBU in surprise, as they were not expecting such a advanced technique from a mere child, and effectively sended both men flying backwards.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction, as his eyes darted around, looking for an escape route. He found one, and began to run away.

He pumped chakra into his legs to urge them to go faster, as he jumped from shadow to shadow.

As he continued to run, he cursed again when he felt several large chakra signatures around him.

He was surrounded.

'One, two...five.' He screamed mentally, 'five ANBU, damn it! I might be able to take them on one by one, but no way in hell I'll have a chance against five of them at once!' began to hack his mind, searching for a plan.

"Surrender, Uzumaki." One ANBU in a white cape spoke up in a demanding tone. When he heard this, his mind became blank. He would never be taken to the the dirty bastard Danzo! His blood began to boil, as he snarled, "Never!"

He somehow managed to turn on Sage Mode in the nick of time before the ANBU closed in.

Naruto created some Shadow Clones to help him fight, as he battled the ANBU. He ducked and dodged kicks and punches, and in turn, landed several hard blows on some of the ANBUs.

In sage mode, his strength had gone up tenfold, so each punch he landed managed to get them beaten up pretty bad. But they weren't ANBU for nothing, and Naruto found it out the hard way.

At first, he thought he was winning, but a few minutes later, he began to lose. His strength and stamina had gone down a lot, and he had begun to wear out. He didn't know if he could even put up sage mode any longer.

Naruto panted as he dodged another water bullet, courtesy of a water-style ANBU. He knew that they were just playing with him, for they did not look any tired ragged at all, unlike him. He also knew very well that attacking 5 ANBU at once was most likely suicide for him.

"Goddamn it!" Naruto shouted as he summoned up his strength and attacked the ANBU ferociously, summoning Shadow Clones to help him. He sucessfully knocked out an ANBU when he noticed a big fireball coming at him.

His eyes widened in alarm, "I can't dodge that...kawarimi is the only option but theres no objects around here to exchange with...and shunshin? It takes a lot of chakra and I only have 'bout half left, and I've gotta save chakra for later...Gah! Whatdoido!"

And so, seeing no option left, Naruto shunshin'd away to a nearby dark alley. He panted, gaping for breath, and told himself, 'Calm down, Naruto. Think! Attacking blindly won't help any. Here's only five ANBU...I was sure that they would send reinforcements...why aren't they here yet? But anyway, I'm sure they've got a sensor there...I can't stay too long because they'll find me soon enough...I've got to go now, but what should I do?'

Then, he thought of a brilliant plan.

"Hmm...I think it'll work!"

The plan was fairly simple; Naruto would use several Shadow Clone and make himself seen, then while they're distracted, he'd use another 4 clones and himself to do the Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu; Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique* to shoot out of the ground where the ANBU where with a full powered Oodama Rasengan in hand, and go wild. Though he knew that since most of the ANBU where elite jonin, they would be able to sense him coming out. But it was worth a try, anyway.

'Operation: Distract and Attack with Rasengan, commence!'

And so Naruto summoned 5 shadow clones to do the job, then summoned 4 more and began doing the Jutsu.

He made the necessary handsigns, and then slammed his hands on the ground to dig.

He and his Shadow Clones dug around underground like a mole, and when they sensed the ANBU's location, they made a Rasengan, and then powered it more to make an Oodama Rasengan.

Each Shadow Clone burst out of the ground, aiming at each of their targets. Naruto too did the same.

He got a white cloaked (captain) Inu masked ANBU with silver, gravity defying hair out of luck. Or more likely to say, unluckily.

As Naruto burst out, extending his right hand powered up with the Oodama Rasengan, he saw his target.

What he saw made him almost jump out of his skin. His eyes opened wide in surprise, and alarm.

Inu masked. ANBU. Silver wierd hairstyle.

No. Way. Why didn't I think of this before?

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He exclaimed in recognition. Naruto's extended hand aiming for the ANBU faltered, while on the other hand, the Inu masked ANBU showed no emotion, and seeing the opening, lunged for it.

The ANBU kicked him in the stomach, hard. It sent Naruto sprawling across the hard dirt.

"Uhh..." Naruto groaned as he groggily stood up.

He started to step forward when his legs suddenly gave in. His remaining Shadow Clones proofed away. He fell to the ground weakly, hacking up some more blood.

The ANBU didn't miss this chance. The Inu masked captain's hand moved rapidly as he whispered, "Ninja Style: Temporary Paralysis Technique; Ninpoū: Kanashibari no Jutsu!"

Naruto's body jerked stiffly once before he froze.

No, unable to move. Naruto's eyes opened wide, and he began to struggle against the invisible strands, but with no avail.

'Damn! I'm so stupid! I totally forgot that the ANBU had this Jutsu!' He screamed mentally, 'Now no doubt, I'll be taken to the war-hawk Danzo...no way in hell!

NO! NEVER! I'll...'

Naruto's thoughts were cut off when he felt a presence behind him.

"No!" That was the word that he screamed out loud before his world swirled into darkness.

How was it? Thrilling? well, until next time!

Please, review! I got some subscription alerts and favorites, but I haven't gotten any reviews yet!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the late review! I was focused on the Uzumaki and Namikaze's Legacy!

Disclamer as always…Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sandaime**

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen, well known as the God of Shinobi, sat on the desk in the Hokage's Office, gripping his pipe very tightly. It was very unusual to see the Hokage so tense like this; in fact it seemed like it was everyday that elderly Third Hokage was seen smoke his pipe calmly, leaning back on his chair in a relaxed manner.

And next to him was Kakashi Hatake, the ANBU captain, wearing a full ANBU attire with an Inu mask in hand, donning a white long-length body cloak, the famous or infamous Copy Ninja, aka Sharingan no Kakashi. Yes, this ninja was the very man that Naruto fought at the end.

And right now, they were having a heated discussion concerning about one ninja named Naruto Uzumaki.

"So you're telling me, that Naruto, for some reason, was going out in the middle of the night, and when the ANBU (Tori) I assigned to guard Naruto intercepted him, Naruto, who just became genin, suddenly ATTACKED Tori?"

Hiruzen raised his voice a bit, unable to calm himself down.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi replied, confirming it for what it seemed like the 100th time. Hokage-sama would just not believe him! But he knew that the Hokage-sama had a very good reason to do so, for he could barely believe it himself. But again, he had fought with Naruto and saw his actions, so he knew that it was supposedly true. "I questioned Tori myself, and he said so."

"And then Naruto used the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, a mid chuunin to low jounin level technique? And that all of his fights with the ANBU were high-level combat?"

Hiruzen asked again; he could just not make himself believe it. Or maybe, he just didn't want to believe it.

Naruto was the dead last of the class! He felt bad to Naruto when he said it, but it was the hard truth! How could Naruto be so strong? And to top it off, Naruto,

an innocent little kid who always cared so much about justice and...he would never, EVER land a even finger on an innocent person!

"Yes." Kakashi replied in a exasperated tone; it was getting really annoying.

Then his voice turned serious. "Hokage-sama, why do you think that Naruto attacked Tori? It's not as if Tori has any hate towards Naruto because of the 'thing'.

He really wanted to know why. It was indeed weird, Naruto suddenly attacking them out of the blue.

And then he remembered his fight with Naruto at the end.

'That was also weird, too,' he thought, recalling the moment, 'when he was about to land the rasengan on me, he suddenly faltered and called me "Kakashi SENSEI". It's believable that Naruto might have known me since I was close to him a lot, but the end suffix, sensei? It's not as if I'm his teacher.'

Then he remembered that he still had yet to tell Sandaime-sama about the too familiar techniques Naruto used in battle.

"Hokage-sama," he started, "I had not informed you about this before since the my subordinates were here also-"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow when he heard it.

'Oh? It must be something highly classified,' he thought, intrested, and gave a curt nod to Kakashi to tell him to go on.

"The thing is, Hokage-sama, Naruto used two very familiar techniques, A-ranked and S-ranked-"

Kakashi's sentence was cut off again when he saw the Sandaime drop his pipe, making a dull sound when it hit the floor. He would have laughed if it was a light conversation; for Sandaime looked exactly like a gaping fish, with eyes the size of saucers, literally.

But alas, it was not the time to be laughing, so Kakashi kept his face neutral as best as he could.

Though if you looked hard enough, you would find a smirk of amusement across his face.

Hiruzen quickly cleared his throat and coughed, "Ahem." He bent down to reach his pipe, then quickly regained his composure to preserve his dignity.

Then he looked at Kakashi with a hard, accusing look.

"Don't tell me...its Rasengan and either Sage Mode or Hiraishin: Flying Thundergod...right?"

Kakashi's answer wasn't needed. They already knew.

An uncomfortable silence hung the room.

Hiruzen put his pipe down, and looked at Kakashi as he whispered in a monotone, "Which one was it?"

Kakashi returned the look, and stated bluntly, "Sage Mode."

Hiruzen sighed, now Naruto had succeeded in making his hair even more grayish. He fingered his pipe and said, "I guess we have to ask Naruto about it himself..."

Then he looked up Kakashi again and asked, "Anything else to add?"

"Actually, yes. three things," Kakashi stated a-matter-of-factly, causing the old Hokage to sigh once more, "One is that Naruto's Sage Mode is a bit different from Jiraiya's."

Hiruzen perked up at that.

"We've both seen Jiraiya's sage mode, and his is a bit...toad...ish," Kakashi continued after a quick breath, "But Naruto's is not like that. Ofcourse, his eyes change to the orange color, and he gets orange rings around his eyes like Jiraiya's, but there's nothing else unnatural, other than that. And he doesn't have the two elderly toads, Ma and Pa with him."

"Hmm," Sarutobi fingered his beard, "Maybe it's more complete than Jiraiya's. Jiraiya mentioned about it a bit, that he had not mastered it yet, and thus was why he looked like a toad."

"Oh!" Kakashi looked surprised, but nodded his head, "That's probably it. And the second thing, Naruto didn't use just a regular Rasengan, like Minato-sensei and Jiraiya-sama does. He used a bigger version, not just a Rasengan but a...big ball Rasengan."

(A.N: For those who don't know, Oodama Rasengan means

'Big Ball Rasengan' in Japanese.)

"Oodama Rasengan, huh? Naruto's sure full of surprises!" Sandaime murmured, while saying the last part to himself, "So that's what caused so much damage..."

Then glanced at Kakashi, sighing once again, "What is the last thing?"

"Well, Hokage-sama," Kakashi started with quizzing expression, "It's the most weirdest thing! When Naruto was going to hit me with the Oodama Rasengan, he faltered for a second, when he saw me. He looked really surprised, and then he said, 'Kakashi-sensei!'!"

The Third Fire Shadow arched his eyebrows when he heard the suffix, "Sensei? But what does he mean by that? Sure, you've taken care of him a numerous times, but you were never his sensei!"

"Yes," Kakashi admitted, "I'm confused as well. There must be something going on, and Naruto holds the answers."

Then they collapsed into a dead silence.

"I hope Naruto-kun doesn't put up a fight when we ask his reasonings for committing this...offense,"

Sarutobi murmered, "Attacking a fellow ANBU for whatever the reason, can be considered as treason."

"Yes..."

"Plus the Tiger and Eagle were heavily injured from the so called 'Oodama Rasengan' of his..."

"...And let's not forget, young Naruto-kun also caused a lot of damage to the village..."

They were silent for a while again, when suddenly Kakashi spoke up, "Sandaime-sama, I have a request."

"Oh?" The addressed Hokage nodded for Kakashi to go on, wondering what his request was.

"I wish to be present when we...interrogate Naruto for the answers here, in your office."

"Request accepted, Kakashi," Hiruzen was indeed expecting something like this, "and just to inform you, we'll also have Ibiki, Inoichi and some of my trusted ANBU."

Kakashi looked at his superior and and gave a surprised look, "No Koharu-san or Homura-san? I had thought that those two would want to stick their unwanted noses in this issue."

"Yes," Sarutobi replied, slightly crinkling his nose in clear distaste when mentioning his teammates, "They insisted that they should be participating in this matter, but I strictly forbade them. I'm sure that they'll just make the matters worse."

Kakashi nodded at that, pleased with Hokage-sama's opinion concerning about the two advisers.

"...And they're unwanted, too.

Sandaime admitted a few seconds later.

Kakashi laughed lightly at that. "I'm very glad that Hokage-sama seems to share the same beliefs as me," He said.

Then his face turned serious, the care-free aura disappearing as if it had not been there at all.

"May I take your leave, sir?" Kakashi straightened and spoke, slipping his dog mask back on his face, wordlessly ending the conversation.

"Ofcourse. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, isn't it ,Inu."

All that answered him was a gentle breeze, silently rustling the pile of paperwork that sat on his desk.

Hiruzen sighed as his eyes flickered to the huge mound of paperwork laying defiantly on his desk, and took the pipe between his fingers, inhaling it deeply.

He reached for the piece of paper that sat on the top with his free left hand, and skimmed through it.

Though if one would look at his posture, they would most likely see their Hokage looking at his paperwork intently, but he was not, unfortunately.

His mind was somewhere else, on a certain young man.

The name of the young man was, ofcourse, none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Okay guys, review please?


End file.
